


Bilateral

by britannnnia20



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hinata has anxiety and self-esteem issues, Komaeda and Nanami's friendship is everything, Komaeda has trauma, M/M, Murder, Secret Agent, boys falling in love, ignore everything that happened in the dr3 anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britannnnia20/pseuds/britannnnia20
Summary: Hinata's brain was fried. One minute he was told that he was trapped on this island, another he was laying on the beach, facing an unfamiliar boy. The boy, Komaeda Nagito, seemed nice, however, there was more to him than meets the eye. Why does he hang out Nanami so much? What was Komaeda doing after the party? Why does Hinata feel hot whenever Komaeda looks at him?SDR2 AU, what if Komaeda was lucky enough to not be brainwashed into despair, survived through the most awful, most tragic event, and eventually joined the Future Foundation?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if Komaeda was lucky enough to not be brainwashed into despair, joined the Future Foundation, and entered the Neo World Program with the rest of the Remnants of Despair? Komaeda has changed and those changes may probably impact the entire killing school trip?? We shall see :)
> 
> This AU was inspired by another AO3 fic, Foundations of Hope by BlackJacketsandPens. Please check that fic out too!

When Hinata got some semblance of awareness, he realized he was floating. It was dark but every now and then, wisps of colors floated by. He reached out towards one wisp, revealing a memory. It was his first day at Hope' Peak, the most prestigious academy in the country. Only those who are truly talented can attend this school, and Hinata was proud that he was one among them. He took strides to enter the front gates. With each step he took, the background grew fainter and fainter until the memory was completely replaced by a throbbing pain in his head and a blurry silhouette. 

"Hey," the silhouette softly asked. "Can you hear me?"

Hinata slowly opened his eyes, revealing the silhouette to be a guy smiling down at him. The stranger seemed to be around Hinata's age but his wispy white hair and his pale complexion are reminiscent of someone much older. Or even sickly, Hinata mused, but the boy was looking increasingly concerned the longer Hinata was staring at him.

"Yeah I can hear you," Hinata responded. "What happened?"

The boy sheepishly smiled, "You passed out after we all found out we were stuck on this island. I don't blame you, everyone was upset after the news."

He reached his hand down and helped Hinata stand up.

The boy continued, "It's just awful, right? One minute we were going to attend our first day at Hope's Peak Academy and the next we were kidnapped by a stuffed animal. What bad luck!" 

Hinata grimaced, finally recollecting what happened before he woke up on the ground. This stranger is right, instead of being at school, Hinata and his new classmates are trapped on Jabberwock Island with no explanation of how they got there or why. 

"Why are you the only one here? Where are the others," Hinata bluntly demanded, putting a little too much force than he meant to. 

"They scattered around the island. I decided to stay here at the beach to make sure you were ok, but if that made you uncomfortable, then I completely understand," the stranger nervously chuckled and looked away. 

Oh crap, Hinata thought. He let his anger show and now this guy probably thinks that Hinata's mad at him.

Hinata smiled apologetically and scratched his nose. "No, that doesn't make me uncomfortable. Thanks for looking after me. If you want, we can look for everyone else together?" 

The stranger relaxed and grinned, "Yeah that sounds great!" 

Hinata smiles back in relief. There's no way he could let himself make a bad impression this early into the game. "By the way, I never got the chance to learn your name," Hinata added. 

The boy sighed. "Right. Well with everything that's happened, there's no helping it. My name is Nagito Komaeda, and as for my talent, I'm lucky." 

Hinata's brows furrowed. He's lucky? Does that mean that talent is luck? How is that even possible? 

"Haha, judging by your face, you're confused, I'll explain. Every year, Hope's Peak selects one normal student in our country to become a student at their school. They have this selection to research luck. This time around, I was the lucky one!" 

Hinata's eyes widened. The part about researching luck sounds ridiculous but if  
Komaeda really is a normal guy who could attend Hope's Peak Academy, then that's amazing. 

Hinata felt his stomach drop and his throat tighten. 

"But nevermind me and my talent, could I know yours?" Komaeda said, looking intrigued. 

Hinata's face blanched. "My name is Hajime Hinata, and my talent...," he trailed off. He scoured through his memories, desperately searching for a single moment where he exhibited talent but all that was there for him was empty memories and a sickening feeling. 

"I can't remember."

Komaeda tilted his head, "You can't remember your talent?" 

Hinata's ears flushed, " Yeah, that's right. I don't know why I can't remember, but I definitely have a talent, I have to," he argued defensively. 

"Hey, hey, that's fine! I believe you, Hinata!" Komaeda reassured Hinata. 

Komaeda looked away, seemingly deep in thought before looking back at Hinata and smiling serenely. "But even if you didn't have a talent, I think that's fine. I know this may be hard to hear from me since I have an official ultimate talent, but you don't need any talent to be special or to stand out. Just being my classmate makes you precious to me"

A heavy silence fell between the two. Hinata took a step back and blushed. Is this guy crazy? He has to be to say something like that! But looking at Komaeda's calm eyes and delicate smile made Hinata hesitate. Suddenly, Komaeda seemed a little less like a creep and more ethereal. The wind picked up, fluttering Komaeda wispy hair in a wavy, almost hypnotic fashion, and the setting sun made the boy's face glow a beautiful hue. Hinata felt warm as his thoughts wandered. It was as if Komeada was not from this world. He almost seemed angelic even. 

"Ah," Komeada broke the silence and Hinata's thoughts landed back to earth. What was he thinking! Now he sounds like a creep. 

Now unspellbound, Hinata noticed that Komaeda's gentle smile dropped. A rigid one replaced it. "I said something that made you uncomfortable, didn't I? Well, forget about that," Komeada said nonchalantly. "Let's meet up with the others before it gets dark." 

Hinata nodded and followed Komeada out of the beach. Any thoughts about Komaeda's confession remain unsaid between the two stranded boys.


	2. Trust

Hinata followed Komaeda through the beach and the islands until he saw some of their classmates at a distance, gathered near the dorms. 

“Hey, it’s the others!” Hinata gleefully announced as he picked up his pace, wanting to reach the others as soon as he could, but in the corner of his eye, Hinata noticed that Komeada stopped. Hinata turned back to him.

“Aren’t you coming?” Hinata’s grin dropped. 

Komaeda shrugged, “You can go ahead. I think I want to explore the island more.”

“Oh,” was all that Hinata could say. 

Komaeda shoved his hands in this green jacket and gave Hinata a sparse smile.  
“I’ll see you around,” he walked off, away from the dorms. 

Clenching his fists, Hinata broke into a light jog towards his other classmates. 

\--

Eventually, Hinata encountered the rest of the Hope's Peak students, and their supposed headmaster, a rabbit called Usami. Usami urged the students to relax and have fun on the island. Nobody believed her initially, but after some insistence, they all bought into it, deciding to go swimming in the ocean. Even Hinata was starting to have a good time. 

We’re stuck on this island, but we can figure out how to get out later right, Hinata thought, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

But while they were hanging out, a strange high pitched laugh enveloped the beach.

It was then when their fun island retreat turned into a killing school trip.

\--

After a sleepless night, Hinata decided to head to the cafeteria. He expected to eat breakfast in a quiet and desolate room but as he was headed up the stairs to the dining area, he could hear the voices of his other classmates.

"Morning everyone," Hinata greeted when he entered the cafeteria. 

"Hey Hinata," Nanami responded, looking like she could fall back asleep. "Looks like everyone’s here except for Kuzuryuu." 

"I stopped by his room this morning but he wouldn't come out," Pekoyama added. Huh, Hinata thought, she didn't look like the considerate type.

"That guy's gonna kill everyone if we don't do something now," Soda exclaimed. "We should break into his room, tie him up, and... ."

"Hey," Koizumi interrupted, "That's going too far! I know we're all scared but tieing someone is cowardly. Are you even a man?"

"No, Soda's got a point," Nidai defended. "I can tell when a man has a killing intent and that Kuzuryuu guy's stinking of it. Wanting to protect the rest of us is as manly as taking a giant shit"

"Groooossss, stop talking about that, you disgusting muscles for brains," Saionji sneered.

Their arguing continued and Hinata passively listened on while his thoughts drifted. Soda and Nidai are being a bit extreme. They almost sound like they want to kill Kuzuruu themselves. But that guy did make it clear that he intended to kill someone. To kill someone... Damn it! How did this happen! 

Hinata grumbled and shifted his eyes around the cafeteria. He couldn't trust anyone anymore, not with this killing game underway. Not with an evil stuffed animal threatening his life with the monobeasts. Not with a traitor among them. Not when he can’t even remember what’s happening in the outside world. Hinata’s head started pounding. Why did he even come out? He should've stayed inside and starved. At least he wouldn't be murdered. At least he wouldn’t have to think.

While sulking, Hinata's eyes met Komaeda's from across the room. Komaeda gave him a small smile but Hinata looked away. 

His heart throbbed but Hinata barely noticed. His mind consumed all his emotions: guilt, nervousness, admiration, and replaced it with a dark, sticky pit of despair. I can't trust anyone, I can’t trust anyone, I can’t trust anyone, Hinata internally chanted. He couldn’t stop repeating that phrase. He can’t stop. If he stopped, then what would be left of his mind? His classmates’ argument continued, becoming more heated, but Hinata could barely hear it. His brain continued to drone a mantra of distrust. I can’t trust anyone. I can’t trust anyone. Can’t trust anyone. Can’t trust. Can’t trust. Can’t trust. Can’t--”

"Shut it you plebeians," Togami boomed, his voice filling the room and interrupting Hinata’s thoughts. "All your bickering is ruining my food" Togami stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Listen here, if you want to live, there's only one thing you need to do." Togami pushed his glasses, shielding his eyes. "And that's to follow me. You won't get killed under my watch."

"What are you going to do? Eat the murderer," Sonjii retorted.

"You skinny people only have one joke," Togami huffed and crossed his arms. "We'll stay alive if we stay close and stick to a schedule. Collecting and destroying any possible weapons is also a necessity."

The room fell silent as Togami finished explaining the rest of his plan, a plan befitting for the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. 

"Well," Togami snapped, "Are you with me? You lot should be grateful that I decided to take on the position of the leader for this group after all." 

Hinata grimaced. Togami's plan sounded well thought out and cohesive but there's one problem that he couldn't bring himself to say. 

"There's no way I'm going to spend any more time with people like sword girl over here," Soda exclaimed, pointing at Pekoyama. "I don't have an early death wish." 

Pekoyama scowled and gripped her sword. "Neither I want to be around you too. And no matter what you say Togami, I won't relinquish my sword."

"Well why not," Togami scoffed, "Are you declaring your intent to murder." 

"No, I have no intentions to murder for now," Pekoyama responded coolly. "But what good would giving up my weapon do? One can kill without a weapon." 

"I second that, I could easily kill you mortals with a snap of my fingers," Tanaka unhelpfully declared, raising his hand up like he wanted to prove it. 

“Nooooo, Ibuki doesn’t want to die,” Miodai wailed, tears and snot dripping down her face. 

“I can’t die here,” Hanamura’s body shook. “Not without knowing...”

“HEY,” Komeada shot up from his seat, commanding everyone’s attention. Komaeda’s lips were twisted downward and his eyes were narrow and intense. Hinata’s throat tightened. He didn’t think the calm and collected Komaeda could ever make an expression as fierce as this. 

“No one is going to die,” Komaeda continued, pacing across the room. “No one is going to kill each other. No one is going to betray each other. We’re supposed to be classmates, right?” Komaeda’s face softened briefly. 

“All this arguing and this fear, it’s all that bear, Monokuma’s fault. Monokuma put us in this killing game. He wants us to kill each other. There’s only one thing we can do to stop this killing game and that is to trust each other. Think about why Monokuma told us about a traitor. He WANTS us to distrust each other.” Komaeda paused and then looked up to the rest of the students, a determined look on his face, “And that’s why we have to.” 

The room fell into a deafening silence, but Hinata’s inner monologue was screaming. There were a million reasons why the white-haired boy was wrong, and why they shouldn’t trust each other, but...Hinata bit his lip. But, the pleading, almost desperate look in Komaeda’s eyes as he spoke about trust and survival made Hinata want to empty his mind and reach out towards Komaeda’s hand, letting him lead Hinata somewhere. Anywhere except for their dreadful reality. 

Soon, murmurs of agreement filled the room. Souda and Pekoyama gave each other a look of solidarity. Tanaka smirked and lowered his unsnapped hand. Togami clasped his hand on Komaeda’s shoulder. 

“Rightly put, Komaeda,” Togami smirked. “In fact, we should have a party to commemorate our union as a cohort.”

“Oh!” Koizumi’s eyes sparkled. “That would be a great way for us to learn more about each other! The building next to this one would be perfect, don’t you guys think?” 

Everyone eagerly agreed to Togami’s and Koizumi’s suggestions and continued to make plans for the party at the cafeteria. They decided that the party should be tomorrow night and as for who’s going to set up the venue, Komaeda suggested that they should draw sticks. 

It took Komaeda awhile to set it up, but once he was done, one by one, the classmates drew the sticks held in his hands, each of them unmarked until one remained. Komaeda unfurled his hands, revealing the last stick, its red stripe shone dully in the artificial lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't anticipate Hinata having a mini-breakdown but I guess it happened? Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's been a long time since I've written fiction so if there's anything you liked or didn't like about my writing, let me know!


	3. Concern

After that breakfast, Hinata found that he had nothing to do. Bored, he decided to walk around the island aimlessly, passing by the beach and airport and eventually stopping by Usami’s--or was it Monomi’s-- Farm. Hajime leaned against the fence and observed the animals living in their pens. The sun was high up in the sky, shining freely against the vast blue sky. Sweat was dripping down Hinata’s back but the gentle ocean breeze felt pleasant on his damp skin. Hinata could hear the soft crashes of waves at a distance and could feel his body relaxing and his mind becoming fuzzy. 

His brief peace, however, was interrupted by a piercing cry. 

Hinata broke into a sprint. It happened, he thought as his breathing became erratic, someone was murdered. He could hear his heartbeat thumping wildly through his ears and his chest became unbearably tight. It felt like his sanity was collapsing but no matter what, Hinata kept his legs moving, propelling his body towards the source of the sound. 

He found himself in front of the Rocketpunch Market. Before processing the scene he hollered, “Are you ok!” 

Startled, Nanami and Komaeda looked up at him. Nanami was nursing her bleeding knee while Komaeda was crouched down near her. A rolled-up rug was lying on the ground near them. 

“Hinata,” Nanami started, her face contorted with pain, “I’m ok, I just tripped.”

“Ah,” Hinata panted as he bent over, his hands on his knees. “That’s good” 

Komaeda stood up and gently set his hand on Hinata’s back. “Why don’t you sit down? Let me get some water for you.”

Hinata turned to stare at Komaeda. “Yeah...yeah, I think I’ll do that.”

\--

“Hey, hey, are you feeling better Hinata?” Nanami asked, worry displayed on her face. Hinata nodded tersely. 

After a couple of gulps of water, Hinata could feel his pulse slowly subsiding, but his feelings of dread were rapidly overtaken by shame. He ran over to the market in an almost heroic display only to be completely useless. Nanami was in pain and Komaeda was keeled over her, treating her wound, all while Hinata sat around doing nothing. He even received Nanami’s pity. How pathetic. He was pathetic, but now wasn’t the time for a pity party. 

Regaining his cool, he stood up on slightly shaky legs and brushed the remnants of dirt from his pants. 

“More importantly, are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think it could’ve been worse without--OW too tight!”

“Sorry Nanami,” Komaeda said, his voice laced with remorse as he re-wrapped the gauze. “I’ll be more careful.” 

“Komaeda, do you need any help? I could grab some more medical supplies from the mart?” Hinata offered lamely. 

Komaeda tilted his head towards Hinata. ”No, I think I have everything under wraps,” he smiled wryly as he finished treating the Ultimate Gamer’s knee. “Hey Nanami, can you stand?” 

“Yeah, but I need some help.” Komaeda clasped both of his hands around Nanami’s and pulled her up. Regaining her balance, Nanami tested out her knee by walking around. Nanami was trying her best to walk normally but Hinata could clearly tell that she had a slight limp.

“Actually Hinata,“ Komaeda hummed, “Could you help me carry this rug to the abandoned building? We need this for the party tonight.” Komaeda gestured to the rolled-up rug that was left forgotten on the ground. “Chiaki was going to help me but with her limp, there’s no way I could ask her to do this for me.” 

“Yeah sure,” Hinata smiled nervously. He glanced at Nanami who was pouting but stayed silent. “Nanami, what will you do?” 

“She needs to go back to her cabin and rest,” Komaeda said sternly 

“But I said I would help you,” Nanami puffed out her cheeks even further. 

“And I really appreciate it, but you’re hurt and you shouldn’t be walking around. You shouldn’t worry, Hinata’s helping me.” 

“That doesn’t matter, my leg doesn’t even hurt that badly. Let me help you, Nagito,” Nanami’s eyes shone with determination. 

“Chiaki, you can barely walk, it’s my fault that you fell in the first place. I shouldn’t have let you carry that rug, just please go home,” Komaeda said exasperated. Nanami limped up to Komaeda, tilted her chin up, and continued to argue with him. 

Hinata stood in the background awkwardly. What is happening right now, he thought. Komaeda and Nanami spat at each other like a married couple and that realization made Hinata’s eye twitch. Why does he have to listen to this shit? He wished he could leave but he already promised Komaeda to carry the damn rug. Hinata rested his hands on his hips and sighed. It’s up to me to stop this, he reluctantly decided. 

“Hey!” Hinata hollered, grabbing Nanami and Komaeda’s attention, “Look, Komaeda, I get that you feel guilty, but Nanami is her own person and if she wants to help you, I don’t see why she can’t do that. Besides, there’s plenty of things that she could do that doesn’t require extensive walking, right?” Nanami quickly nodded in agreement. “The bottom line is that the venue needs to be ready tonight, and we can’t waste our time arguing. So can we leave already?” Hinata concluded only to be met with a light-hearted laugh. 

“Hinata, you’re surprisingly manly!” Komaeda exclaimed, causing Hinata’s face to become hot. 

“What does that suppose to mean?” he sputtered. 

Komaeda grinned, “Oh nothing, but anyway...” He turned towards Nanami, his grin faded to a more serious expression “I’m sorry Chiaki. I’m still not letting you carry the rug but you can still help us set up.” 

Nanami turned her head to the side, “It’s fine, just don’t be such a jerk next time.” 

Komaeda smiled in relief and walked towards the rug. “Are you guys ready to leave?”

“Do you really need to ask that?” Hinata rolled his eyes but struggled to stifle his laughter. Komaeda really has a way of cheering me up, he thought, but Hinata very quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind. 

Both Komaeda and Hinata bent down and hefted the long rolled-up rug over their shoulders. While walking, the pair eased their pace to let Nanami catch up. Together, they slowly made their way towards the abandoned building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been long due huh? You would think with quarantine I would have a lot more time on my hands but my classes disagree ozn. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
